I, Soldier
by RCenthusiast
Summary: Captain Jaysen Brack. A commander of the newly established Republican Gueard assault division. Follow through his footsteps as he wages war against the Imperial remnant accross the galaxy.


_I do not own anything related to everything else I write about._

_This is my 2__nd__ story that I have ever written in fanfiction._

_Reviews/flames/comments/criticisms/praises and any other form of suggestions that allow me to improve my story are welcome. :)_

_P.S All equipment, ships, weapons etc written in this story, can be found on wookiepedia. (The star wars encyclopedia)_

**I, Soldier…**

**Chapter 1: Baptism of fire**

"C'mon lets go, lets go! Everyone in that building now!" Shouted Captain Jaysen Brack as he ran ahead of his war-weary soldiers.

They were on the planet of Aargau, the city or Aartopolis. War-torn by numerous firefights by the liberating New republic forces against the Imperial remnant army occupying the planet. Bodies of the dead, both imperial, new republic and civilian alike, littered the city streets. Buildings were either partially or completely destroyed by artillery fire and bombing runs from both sides.

For the new republic, they were losing the battle. And Jaysen knew it from his guts. His battalion was ambushed by Imperial forces and were chasing them through the streets. All his supporting armor vehicles were destroyed in the ambush. _Blasted waste of those T2-B tanks… so much for holding out… _he thought.

His battalion, or what was left of it, ran into the low level building and locked the blast doors.

"Second platoon, take the east side of the building! Third platoon, cover the west side! Fourth platoon, take the South! First platoon, follow me!" Yelled the captain.

Everyone followed his orders without question. It was, after all, Captain Jaysen Brack. THE Captain Jaysen Brack. One of the more famous commanders of the Republican Guard Assault Division. They knew that with him, they had a chance of making it through. He always has.

"Second platoon in position"

"Third platoon ready and waiting"

"Fourth platoon standing by."

Jaysen called through the communications radio "All platoons take up defensive positions and await the enemy. They should have located us and start assaulting our position soon enough. I'll patch through to command to evacuate us out of this place. Stay true men."

"Okay first platoon! Medium repeater blaster cannons deploy here! Mortars deploy here! All squads find whatever you can and take position!" He ordered.

His platoon was scattered but luckily the new republic army supplied its troops with DH107 headcomm mounted communications headsets on the helmets so as to maintain unit cohesion within the squad or platoon. _Damn it, thank god for these things…_ he contemplated.

"Radioman, I need the comlink… now." Jaysen motioned the radioman to come over. The tired captain called over the OmniNode communications set, which the radioman wore, on to the high command.

"This is ground Red to home base. Are you receiving me?" called Jaysen.

"This is Home base receiving you loud and clear. What's your status trooper?" replied the high command officer. It was a woman.

"I need immediate evac from the city. We are surrounded by imperial forces, I repeat, we are surrounded by imperial forces. Over."

"Acknowledged ground red. We'll be sending over RM-09 Alliance shuttles over for immediate evacuation. For the mean time, Y-wings will be over at your position giving air bombardment soon."

"Copy that Home base. We'll hold out till then. Over and out."

"Imperials incoming!" Shouted one of the troopers.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Jaysen called out as he raised his A-280 blaster rifle, readying himself for the firefight.

_Dammit… where in the blazes in the air support?! _He thought furiously.

On the ground were Imperial troopers, stormtroopers, AT-STs and Imperial 2-M repulsor tanks. One hell of a combination to reckon with.

As the Imperial forces converged on all sides of the building, Jaysen called out to his men once more "Snipers, locate and exterminate at any officers you can find. Vanguards, aim for the AT-STs and repulsor tanks, especially at the legs of the AT-STs. Troopers, pick your targets and open fire! Now!"

Blaster, rocket and mortar fire poured out of the building's windows and openings as the Republic troopers tried their best to lay off the imperials. As scores of their comrades were cut down and a couple of AT-STs destroyed in the first wave of fire, the imperials ran for cover and returned fire at the building.

"C'mon men! Pour it on 'em!" Yelled the captain over his comlink as he fired his rifle.

Just then, a missile came bursting through the wall next to him. Two of his men who were standing right at that place flew backwards into the building and fell to the floor, dead.

Jaysen stared in horror. But he only had a second to shake himself of his stupor. _Hell… there goes the medium repeater… _Was all he could think of.

He peered out of the hole the missile blasted away and found the origin: A 2-M repulsor tank slowly gaining ground toward the garrison, guns and missiles blazing.

"Gus!" the commander shouted. "Get your ass over here!"

The big-sized vanguard ran over to Jaysen's position. He was holding a PLX-2M portable missile launcher, sometimes referred to as the Plex-Twoem.

"You think you can get a shot at that sucker down there, Gustav?" He asked the man, pointing at the tank.

"No problem with this baby cap'n!" Grinned Seargent Gustav. He never missed.

The muscular vanguard set his launcher to home in on the gravity distortion fields created by the tank's repulsorlift engines, and took aim as the targeting computer locked on to its unfortunate target.

"Bombs away!! Hahaha!!!" He laughed as he pulled the trigger multiple times.

Three missiles rocketed towards the imperial tank and hit it dead center. It exploded into a rain of durasteel fragments and imperial body parts. Some of the Imperial troops who were following behind were killed when they were impaled by the shrapnel and ricochets.

"Good work Gus! Keep it up!" Said Jaysen, patting him on the back.

"This is first platoon! How is everyone at your sides?" he called through his headset.

"This is Second platoon! We're under heavy fire! I repeat! Heavy small arms fire by superior numbers of imperial ground troops! We have taken casualties but are standing our ground! Please advise!" Shouted a lieutenant through the comlink.

"This is Third platoon, we are holding out here well. Imperials are hard-pressed to return fire. Awaiting further orders, sir."

"Fourth platoon here. We're doing well except that the imperials just won't stop coming. They seem all out to overrun our position, captain."

"Never mind that! All platoons gather your mortar troopers and meet me at the rooftop of the building now! Second platoon, hold your position and keep firing!" Jaysen commanded. He called out to his trusted lieutenant "Lieutenant Gaynes! Take charge of this side here. I'll be at the rooftop providing everyone concentrated mortar fire. Update me on anything that goes on here. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" He replied.

Jaysen rushed through the catacombs of destroyed rooms and up the stairs. The lifts could not work due to the destruction of the city's power generator earlier in the battle.

He crashed through the door to the rooftop and the rest of the battalion's remaining mortar troopers came up to meet him. All twelve if them

"Okay men! We'll be giving fire support to the rest of the battalion from all sides. Listen to my coordinates and everything should be fine." He said quickly.

"Deploy your mortars! Set them to the east side of the building! Left zero, right zero, angle 50 degrees. Fire at will!" He ordered.

The men complied and quickly set up and adjusted their mortars accordingly. Jaysen heard the familiar 'ploonk' sounds of thermal detonators being fired. He watched as the grenades came crashing down the heads of the Imperials advancing to the building's east side and exploded like multiple firecrackers. It was like watching a fireworks show back when he was a child in Thyferra.

Imperial troopers screamed in pain and horror as they flew into the air, had their limbs blown off or just yelled in horror in the carnage. They tried shooting back, but the Imperial's E-11 blaster rifles and heavy repeater rifles were inaccurate at long range. The AT-STs and repulsor tanks could not see them. They took damage as the grenades exploded around them.

"Sir! Their retreating!" Shouted a trooper as he peeked off the edge of the roof. Just then, a stray laser beam blasted him through the head, cutting through his helmet. He fell off the edge and to the ground 10 storeys below.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Jaysen. The other troopers looked on, too tired to feel horrified. They were too used to death. He looked over the roof to see the troopers body lying on the ground beneath them. "Unlucky bastard…" he whispered.

Jaysen looked on at the retreating imperials as a squadron of Y-wings flew overhead. _ Jesus… took them long enough… _he thought.

The republic soldiers cheered as the Y-wings flew around to bomb and strafe the retreating enemy from all sides. They tried to shoot at the republic fighter bombers, but that proved ineffective.

_Its over… for now… _Jaysen thought.

Above the horizon, RM-09 Alliance shuttles could be seen in the distance.

"This is captain Jaysen Brack to all platoons. Abandon your positions and head for the going back to base."


End file.
